ALWAYS: A PROMISE OF FOREVER
by Maria Stacia III
Summary: What will you do if the reason you fought to live will be taken away from you? That you promise that person you will always be there for her but then you can't. What will you do if there were now two of them? Would you dare sacrifice your own life to save them? Are promises meant to be broken or was it your choice?
1. Chapter 1

**What will you do if the reason you fought to live would be taken away from you? ****That you promise that person you will always be there for her but then you can't. ****What will you do if there were now two of them? Would you dare sacrifice your own life to save them? ****Are promises meant to be broken or was it your choice?**

* * *

_Continuing the journey of Rick and Kate as they go with their lives together after an event that almost broke them apart. Here's **ALWAYS: A PROMISE OF FOREVER, **the story continuing** FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER by Maria Stacia III.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** If I own Castle, there would be 365 episodes per year and 24 hours per episode, but that would be impossible so NO. __I don't own Castle but I really wish I did._

_I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, the Castle Production and ABC Company alone._

* * *

**"You are safe here in my arms**  
**Never fear I'll be beside you**  
**Feel my love, touching your soul**  
**Holding you close as I whisper to you**

**I will never leave you hold on tight**  
**Promise to stay forever by your side**  
**I will never leave you promise I'll**  
**Stay forever I will never leave you behind**

**And every moment, every minute, every hour of my life**  
**I intend to live my whole life with you**  
**I will be your home and you'll be safe forever in my arms**  
**And we'll make it through."** - _ES_

* * *

Light beamed through the walls from the windows in their room. The warmth from the sunlight rushed through her skin and the sound of his breath cool on her ears. Kate opened her eyes and saw Rick's peaceful face across her in their bed. A flash of light flickered on his face and radiated his pale skin and his eyes were still closed. He was still asleep. She tried to count his breathing and moved closer to him and leaned her face towards his chest to hear his heartbeat, _"Thank God, it's even."_ She muttered to herself then smiled looking at his face. Looking at him she thought of the months they have spent in the hospital while he was still recovering from the injuries he got from the bombing.

She remembered the pain she felt, thinking he could have not made it. She remembered the letter he wrote for her, how she cried when she thought that it could be the last time she could possibly see him. The way the thoughts scared her, the lonely nights she counted just waiting for him to open his eyes. She raised her hand and caressed his face gently trying not to wake him up just trying to be in the moment realizing that she was still lucky and she just couldn't stop it, tears begun reaching her eyes.

"What's wrong Kate?" He asked while he tried to open his eyes against the sun.

"Oh sorry, I woke you up. It's nothing, I'm fine." She lied as she looked down on her fingers for Rick not to see her crying. She hated herself at the moment. She didn't want him to see her like that.

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Rick in a worried tone brushing his thumb gently on her cheek.

"No." She shook her head.

Rick pulled her face up so he can see her. He wiped the tears from her face and said, "Look, I don't like seeing the reason I fought for my life crying in front of me." He gave her a weak smile. She smiled back but no matter how she tried to hide her tears it just kept flowing.

"I…" she paused trying to look him in the eyes, "I just missed you." She dug her face on his chest and pulled Rick as tight as she can. It was a long silent moment. Kate just wanted to make up with every single day that had passed that she wasn't able to see him and just be with him without the thought of losing him.

"I missed you too, Kate. It was a terrible feeling and I don't wanna feel that anymore," he brushed Kate's hair with his hand, "… but everything that had happened is now a part of our past and I want it to stay there, I want you to forget it like what I'm trying to do now. It may be hard for us but I want us to, I want us to be happy just like we were and never be scared again just like what we used to, knowing that we have each other." He leaned down to kiss her forehead. She felt his breath and the sound of his heartbeat while he embraced her in his arms. It felt like a relief for her knowing that he was there, by her side.

"I will try my best." She replied in a weak tone and gave him a smile as she looked straight to him.

"I love you, Kate. Always have and always will." He whispered and continued with a deep sigh, "You know, back there I thought I was useless, I thought to escape and just run and leave. The truth is I've learned so much, that to escape isn't an answer but to accept it as a part of your past is one way to appreciate the present and put the past behind, seeing you now in front of me, I feel so lucky that I made the right decision, that I fought to live. You made me stronger, Kate." He pulled her closer to him as he leaned down to kiss her. It was a short kiss but it enveloped everything they felt from the days that had gone by. "I love you too." Kate said with a smile and kissed him again, now crossing her hands around his neck while pulling him closer.

"I miss this," Rick murmured in the middle of their kiss and chuckled, "But I miss you more." He added.

* * *

_The story is a mere projection of imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers_. _Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story__**.**_

_******A/N I started writing this fic late June and just found all the courage to publish it just now. I hope that you who have read this enjoyed it and I will always thank you for making time to read my little fic. Your reviews are what I respect the most so **__**feel free to drop one, I would really love to hear from you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**What will you do if the reason you fought to live would be taken away from you? ****That you promise that person you will always be there for her but then you can't. ****What will you do if there were now two of them? Would you dare sacrifice your own life to save them? ****Are promises meant to be broken or was it your choice?**

* * *

_Continuing the journey of Rick and Kate as they go with their lives together after an event that almost broke them apart. Here's **ALWAYS: A PROMISE OF FOREVER, **the story continuing** FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER by Maria Stacia III.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** __If I own Castle, Kate and Rick would have been together the first episode of the series and by the third season they may probably have their third child and that I really believe would be boring, so NO as much as I wanted to, I don't really own Castle but in Marlowe I always trust._

_I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, the Castle Production and ABC Company alone._

* * *

**"In your eyes I find the answers to my questions.  
In your arms, yeah, I found the world I've waited for.  
In your touch, I've found everything I ever needed.  
I need nothing more.  
Always dreamed of the day when  
My dream would find me.  
Now my dream's beside me.  
You are in my life.  
In your arms I know where I belong.  
I've never known this feeling,  
But it feels like home.  
In your eyes I know what I can be.  
You opened up your heart to me.  
And it feels like home." - **_LR_

* * *

They've been talking for hours, Kate telling Rick what he had missed for the past three months he have spent at the hospital and him telling her those dreams he had while he was there.

"The boys and I had this crazy idea for the hospital visits when you were on your second week." She told him as she laughed.

"What was it?" He asked while having a bite of his apple on the couch.

"They had this idea of bringing the murder board in your room, so we can still work and look after you at the same time." She chuckled loudly, standing on the counter of their kitchen while preparing their foods. She was wearing one of Rick's gray V-Necks that looked like a mini dress on her. Her hair gathered on a loose bun, strands falling down on her face tracing her perfect frame. Rick was on his comfortable PJs just watching a late TV show on the couch.

"Seriously?" He said out loud, almost spitting the apple he was chewing as he turned his look from the television towards her in the kitchen.

"Uh-huh."

"God, I owe those boys so much." He wrinkled his face at her while doing a baby-like sad face. For years they have been a true brothers to him and true friends to both of them. He knew that he owed them for being there but then he owned them more for staying there for her and that he can't thank them enough. Not even a week or a month of them using his Ferrari he thought.

"You really do you know, but …" she interrupted his thoughts and added with a smirk"...you owe me more, don't you think?"

"Oh! Of course!" He nodded and laughed with her. She smiled but on the back of her mind she was thinking that it was the first time she have heard him laugh again after those months. The sound of it was a relief, the reason that is she really missed that sound a lot and the way his eyes crinkle and sparkle whenever he does, that innocent look which makes everything bearable.

She walked towards him on the couch and continued while she sat beside him, "Martha and Alexis were there with me in your room too, Alexis would stay during the weekends. She got busy with some stuffs during the weekdays though but Martha would always stay with me until evening when she gets a free day. We talked about things like theater, acting and Alexis' day at school and sometimes when Lanie is free of work in the morgue she would come visit and stay." She said crossing her feet on his lap while leaning her back on the armrest of the couch.

"And how about you? What stories did you tell them?" He asked curiously with his eyes narrowed as he traced circles on her feet.

"Just the usual, you know … murder things." And she winked at him.

"Sounds boring." He chuckled and was surprised when she threw a pillow on his face that made him winced.

"Oh, jeez! I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" She asked in a worried tone rushing towards him to check his face.

"No. No. I'm fine." He gave her a weak smile but he winced again.

She got up and sat on his lap checking his face then examining his jaw from side-to-side. She felt guilty and scared that she did hurt him then suddenly, he grabbed her from behind that made her squeal and yelled like a child, "See? I got you!".

"Jeez, Rick!" She rolled her eyes on him wanting to throw the pillow from him again but trying not to as he pulled her down the couch kissing her forehead, then her nose, her cheek and lastly he went down to kiss her lips.

He broke the kiss and asked arching his brow, "Aren't we supposed to eat dinner?"

"Hmm. Skip the dinner, we'll go to dessert." She answered with a sexy tone.

"I wouldn't get enough of you, would I?" She didn't answer instead she pulled his face back again giving him a long passionate kiss and murmured, "Never."

* * *

Kate decided to leave the precinct earlier than usual, she thought of the long day and how Rick was doing back home. She had a dark feeling whenever she gets the thought of leaving him alone especially that the last time she did, she almost lost him. She shook her head to make the thought disappear.

She planned to order at the Chinese restaurant nearby where she, Rick and the boys used to order foods for their late shift at the precinct.

She drove with her blue Dodge Charger and stopped in front of the restaurant but there were so many people that she just decided to go on and had the idea to just prepare some foods at their home thinking she had the groceries a day ago.

"_At last, I'm going home._" She muttered to herself and smiled.

_Home_ she thought. _Home_ for her is being with Rick, just having Rick by her side. After they got married it felt different for Kate it was tough , the thought of leaving and moving forward but then Rick promised her that they're going to do it together and he will always make her feel like home and that she is.

She got in the elevator and found a couple kissing on the right edge of the elevator. They stopped as soon as she stepped in but she didn't mind them, instead it reminded her when she and Rick on the first months when they started dating, it was childish and inappropriate but then she believed that no one and nothing can stop something if it can't be stopped. She smiled with the thought as the elevator pulled up to their floor. She hurriedly climbed out of the elevator and pulled her keys on her right side pocket.

As she opened the door, something unusual welcomed her. The sweet smell of lavender and rose petals spread on the floor trailing their way to the dining table and beside it was a ravishing man wearing a black suit atop of a white long sleeves polo shirt paired with a black tie and black shoes. Rick almost looked like he was going on an awards party.

She was surprised. She didn't know if there was something to celebrate about or has she missed a special day. She stared at it for a while when Rick walked closer to her and handed her two paper bags.

"Alexis visited and I asked her if she can buy me something for you to wear on our ..." he paused and looked at the table. "Um. Date." he smirked as he handed the paper bags to her.

"I hope you like them, I told her not to buy you anything you won't like. I think she knows you more than I do." he cocked his head on one side and chuckled.

Kate wasn't saying anything, she was stoic still trying to think if she entered the right room or that she might be dreaming and so he pushed her from behind to their room. "The food is waiting, so don't take too long, okay?" He let her get into their room and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Kate just nodded and went to close the door. She was speechless and at the same time overwhelmed with the surprise. Thanking herself that she left the precinct earlier than usual. She sat on the bottom edge of their big-sized bed and laid her bag beside her.

She never got used to these surprises for the fact that she didn't like the feeling of not being able to speak just like how she is now especially that it's her husband and that she never has gotten any surprises since what had happened and then just like that, she remembered the last surprise she got. It was the bombing. The thought frightened her knowing that it would ruin her mood for the night but she tried not to think about it for her husband's sake and for that promise she made. She shook her head to escape her thoughts. She wanted to be in the moment and tried to think only of how this night will end up to be one of her best-nights-list.

She pulled the dress from the pink bag where a HERVÉ LÉGER printed on it and was stunned with what's inside. It was a white one-sleeve bandage above the knee-length dress. _"Wow!"_ She murmured to herself, it was simple yet classy and it was stunning. She then realized that her mouth hung open, she thought that Alexis made a great choice or so as she always believed, Rick made the right description to what Alexis should get for her. She was still smiling as she moved on to the other bag which has a _goddamn_ CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN printed on it. Perks of having a multi-millionaire writer husband she thought with a wide grin thinking how jealous those women who would spill out their boobs for just a signature of her husband on their chest.

She continued the thought on her mind remembering the times when those women got into her nerves like that one they met when they were supposed to have a dinner at Per Se, a one fine diner that serves French and American cuisine when this woman stepped out across them before they can even enter the building, she was wearing a tiny red tube fitted dress and her face punched with massive make-up. Kate knew for once what the woman wanted especially that she was carrying one of Rick's Nikki Series book and a sharpie. She decided to give both the space just like what she always does whenever someone comes up to them to have a signature from the best-selling author _Mr. Castle_, but _this_, this one was far from the usual and got into her nerves.

The woman was brushing her hands on Rick's chest while talking and laughing with him and that made Kate reach her melting point. Kate wasn't a fan of jealousy but this one she thought was different she felt like she's trying to take him away from her that made her cut their conversation off, "Will you mind taking off your hands on my husband's chest? And if you'll excuse us, we clearly need to go." Kate said in a monotone voice starring straightly on the women's eyes and smirking lightly at her.

"Oh I see Mr. Castle your wife seems to be jealous." She broke her contact with Kate and threw a seductive look with a wide smile at Rick. Kate death-starred Rick and for the long years they've been together Rick have now known what it meant and what he needed to do.

"It was really lovely meeting you Serena but me and my beautiful wife here really need to go." He said on a very cool tone. Wrapping his arm across Kate's waste and tugging her closer to him.

"Oh then it's okay. It's really a great pleasure to meet you." She smiled at Rick and then looked at Kate. She turned around walking with her hips swaying, trying to seduce Rick again or maybe trying to piss Kate more. Kate looked at Rick who was still looking at the woman.

"What?" asked Rick on an innocent tone as he realized Kate was looking at him. Kate bit her lips with a furrowed look. Rick brushed her cheek gently and held her hands, "You know, I always thought curvy girls were the sexiest, but I guess no one will ever be as hot and sexy as my wife is. Don't ever get jealous, okay? I mean you having a one-hot-ruggedly-handsome man and me having the most gorgeous slash sexiest slash badass and the hottest cop in NY as my wife. No one could ever break that record just like no one can break us apart even a woman with ... tits like those." He said both amusement and sincerity on his tone. He winked at her and they both laughed as he kissed her hand and escorted her inside the building.

The thought made her smile and she tried to focus her mind for the night as she made her way to the bathroom. She showered as fast as she could, not wanting her husband to wait any longer. She got out of the shower after some minutes with a white towel wrapped on her hair and on her body. She put on her dress which fitted her body and traced her curves perfectly. Kate put on a minimal make up as she dried her hair and decided to give it a side swept style, wanting to look classy and not overdone, she put a little hairspray and turned from her chair. She clasped her bracelet on her wrist, the one that Martha gave her on her birthday it was a Ippolita 18-karat gold bangle she almost didn't accepted it for it was too much for her but then '_Can anyone resist the dame?'_ she thought as she put on her earrings. She lifted the box from the Christian Louboutin bag and opened the box. She found a pair of gorgeous gold translucent studded sandals, they were dazzling it's like those one owned by a princess or a queen. She pulled them out of the box and saw a small envelope fall on the floor. She picked it up to see what was on it and found out that it was letter written on a gold scented paper. There was a handwritten note on it:

* * *

**_To my wife,_**

**_I promise to cherish you forever, I missed you._**

* * *

_The story is a mere projection of imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers_. _Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story__**.**_

_******A/N **Thank you for making time to read my fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Your reviews always count and if you had questions about the wardrobes used (they do exist) it's best if you tweet me at: triciabytheway or just leave a message here or on Tumblr: youronewritergirl. I would really love to share them with you._

_**Feel free to drop one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**What will you do if the reason you fought to live would be taken away from you? ****That you promise that person you will always be there for her but then you can't. ****What will you do if there were now two of them? Would you dare sacrifice your own life to save them? ****Are promises meant to be broken or was it your choice?**

* * *

_Continuing the journey of Rick and Kate as they go with their lives together after an event that almost broke them apart. Here's **ALWAYS: A PROMISE OF FOREVER, **the story continuing** FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER by Maria Stacia III.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** If I own Castle there will be no lightning problems._

_I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, the Castle Production and ABC Company alone._

* * *

**_Days may not be fair Always,_**  
**_That's when I'll be there Always._**  
**_Not for just an hour,_**  
**_Not for just a day,_**  
**_Not for just a year,_**  
**_But Always. - IB_**

* * *

Not having any idea to what Rick has planned for them, Kate exhaled deeply before she turned the knob on the door from their room. As she took a step forward out from the room she found Rick leaning on the wall beside the door, arms crossed on his chest while looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, you're done!" he gushed and stood straight staring at her. "Where is my wife?" he asked with a frowning look and added with a wide sincere smile tracing across his face, "You really look beautiful."

"Thank you." said Kate and threw a gentle smile back at him.

"Come." He said escorting her to the dining area. There were dimmed lights all over the room and there was one directed to highlight the table which was nicely covered with a dark red table cloth atop a white one. The silver wares on their right places beside the white porcelain plates alongside two long champagne glasses. A bottle of champagne sits in a bucket of ice with six covered plates placed on a rolling table not far besides Rick's seat. At the center were three small candles surrounded with white rose petals. Scented candles were delicately arranged on every corners of the room and the sound of sweet music was surrounding them.

Rick pulled the chair for her as she sat, seeing her expression he asked, "Is this too formal?"

"I don't mind. Anyway, I want a formal Rick in my menu tonight." She said smirking at him as he walked towards his seat across her.

"Oh." He babbled with the sound of amusement on his tone and continued as he leaned down to his seat and picked something from the chair. He hid it from his back and walked towards her, "By the way this is for you." He said smiling at her. In his hands was a beautifully arranged bouquet of red roses.

"Oh, Rick. How did you do all of these?" asked Kate as Rick handed her the flowers. Lights, scented candles, gifts, flowers and a date, it was almost too much for her but then she liked it because it had been awhile since someone treated her like that. It has been awhile since she and Rick had this kind of date, it was since the bombing happened.

Dates weren't new to someone who has married a multi-millionaire writer. At times they would go to formal dates like on Rick's book parties or private galas and sometimes they would celebrate something like Rick's successful book release or just celebrate when they have closed a murder case.

"I had all the help I needed you know, resources?" he answered cocking his head from one side.

"You don't really need to do this." said Kate on a low tone and regretted it as soon as the words came out from her mouth. She liked it, loved it as well but for her it was always too much.

"I don't," he paused and held Kate's hand, "...but I want to." Kate was surprised with what he has said and she felt that he was right. Rick always make her feel that there is nothing too much of what he is giving her and that she deserves everything he has given her. Years back, Kate always thought that he was taking her for granted but then she found out through the years of being with this man that she was wrong, she knew that Rick was a type of man who would try everything just to make a person feel their worth especially those the ones he loves.

Rick squeezed her hand lightly while she tried to dismiss the thoughts. Gladly Rick cut the silence narrowing his eyes at her saying, "And I was so bored, thinking of the same thing for the entire day."

She knew that for the past months Rick has made a routine. For the entire day he would just look for something to draw himself to like writing, playing his helicopter toy, his video games or just watch his favorite movies. It was always like that. Kate knew that boredom was killing Rick deep inside, the fact that he still can't join her for work at the precinct knowing that the doctor had advised him that he still needs more time to deeply heal. She would always call him every time she could and he would call her as well whenever he really couldn't come up with something else to do. "What was it?" she asked in a curious tone.

"You should probably ask who it was." He mused.

"So who was it that you were thinking the entire day while I'm out working?" She asked arching an eyebrow not knowing if she wants to hear his answer.

He smirked and said, "Just my wife you know, a day without her isn't the same." He winked at her giving her a wide grin and then she rolled her eyes on him.

"Are you rolling your eyes on me Mrs. Castle?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I wouldn't dare," she laughed as she continued and asked, "So is there any special occasion that we needed to celebrate today? I mean did I forget something?"

"Oh none, I just wanted to treat my wife. My first way of thanking her for taking care of me and there's a long list for it. "

"Wow, I should probably be prepared with those," she chuckled, "So what is it that you prepared for tonight?"

"To start, I wasn't able to go out so I just had to order us our foods for tonight. And over there," he pointed at the small counter on the table, "Is pizza in case you're onto cravings of your favorite."

"Jeez, Rick. I couldn't even imagine how you did all of these," she paused holding his hand tight, "Thank you so much," she smiled and added "… by the way you look dapper." And they chuckled.

Rick was never good at throwing surprises but this one felt different, it was well-planned to the fact the Kate was left speechless. In the past as Rick have told her, he would throw ginormous surprises to those woman he have dated but none of it meant something to him. It was like he just wanted them to feel happy knowing that's what they like but then as he started dating Kate, knowing her everything has changed from his perspective, that surprises weren't just to make someone happy, it is also to make someone feel that they were special and that they are loved.

* * *

Rick stood from his chair to the table beside him leaning down to uncover the dishes introducing them one by one, "For our appetizer, I got us 'Oysters with Tangerine-Chili Mignonette'," pausing between dishes, "... for the main course you can choose from this perfectly 'Hot-smoked Salmon Quesadillas' or 'Steak Frites with grilled asparagus..." he exhaled deeply and continued ,"...or this 'Ravioli Pasta Salad' and lastly for the dessert we have 'Chocolate Raspberry pudding'."

"So what do you think about my choices, huh?" he asked biting his lip with a narrowed look on his face.

"I can't even come up with the perfect word, you clearly did beyond awesome Rick!"she gushed, hands over her mouth looking at him. Kate realized that Rick haven't finished pulling every dishes and so she pointed the last one behind the champagne bottle.

"Oh. Yes! Well this one is my favorite," he paused and continued, "I Richard Castle of New York bestow upon you the power to open this magnificent dish." Rick walked closer to her and held the covered plate in front of her . He counted and at three she took off the cover. Inside it was a wide black box and it was yet another surprise from Rick that left her speechless, "Open it." he demands throwing a smile at her.

She picked it up from the plate and lifted the cover of the box. She was taken aback to her seat when she saw a gorgeous necklace inside it. It was long gold chained necklace that has a locket pendant with diamond-scalloped-edge. Carved in the center in an Italic font were the letters 'K' and 'R'. She click-opened the locket, on the left side and carved on it is the word 'Always'. Always wasn't just a word for them it's a promise, a promise that both of them will be there for each other. It's a promise of forever.

Rick watched her intently from where he was standing. Kate's eyes widened as she looked at a picture on the right side of the locket, it was a black-and-white stolen shot of them. They were looking at each other with big smiles on their faces, crinkles tracing under their eyes, they were very happy and then she remembered, it was Alexis who took the picture at their wedding day.

* * *

_The story is a mere projection of imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers_. _Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story__**.**_

_**A/N I'm really sorry if it took a little time for me to update this story I was very busy doing some school stuffs. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you for reading my little fanfic, as I promise you we are heading to a more intimate and thrilling part so sit back and relax. I really want you to enjoy this light part and SPOILER: We have a murder case coming! **_

_**If you have suggestions and/ comments just feel free to drop one. **_


End file.
